


I Had A Date

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: if：归还宝石的是史蒂夫和巴基两人，而巴基意外地和多多重逢。





	1. 上

“做你想做的事吧，史蒂夫。”

金发男人盯着手腕上的控制器犹豫不决间，站在他身后几步之遥的另一个男人缓缓开口。他转身看到巴基正对着他笑，这种笑容跟每一次他离开瓦坎达前跟巴基道别时对方露出来的微笑太相似，以至于让史蒂夫想起过往在瓦坎达的那些难得的休闲时光，几乎分辨不清往昔和此刻有什么区别。

“什么？”史蒂夫问。他的目光几乎离不开巴基了——巴基刻意换回从前的发型、剃了胡子，看起来跟几十年前他们还住在布鲁克林时一模一样。好像他们还什么都没有经历过，他没有接受血清实验，而巴基没有参军，更没有从那辆该死的火车上掉下去。那时候没有超级英雄，他们都不过是个普通人，过着最平凡的日子。

他从来不知道自己那么怀念那段时光。

“我知道你一直很愧疚，”巴基扬了扬下巴示意史蒂夫看看他手腕上的仪器，双手插在裤子口袋里，漫不经心地说，“因为欠了她一支舞。”

“我……”

巴基还在笑着，好像早就猜到了他的想法。这个世界上还有谁比巴基·巴恩斯更了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯呢？好像只要他眨眨眼，巴基就明白他准备做什么。

“我们有的是‘时间’，你想做什么都行。”巴基说，“宝石已经全部归还了，也不用再担心这件事了。”

只是去去看看佩吉，和她跳个舞。

史蒂夫艰难地移开眼睛，悬在控制器上的手居然在颤抖着，怎么也无法按下去再调整什么。明明经历了这么多，为什么面对这件小事的时候又畏缩不前了呢？佩吉在等着他——那个好姑娘等那支舞等了一辈子，这种时候又有什么好害怕的呢？

“你会陪我的，对吧？”史蒂夫的手依然停在半空中，却突然抬起头看向站在对面的同伴，这句询问听起来却像恳求，“巴基。”

巴基的笑容早就消失得无影无踪，上扬的嘴角恢复到原有的角度。史蒂夫看过来时他正垂着眼睛静静地看着地面，仿佛地上有比史蒂夫更值得关注的东西。

他听见了史蒂夫的话，沉默地看着对方几秒，然后笑起来。

“当然，”巴基走上前轻轻抱了抱史蒂夫，“因为我会陪你到最后的。”

2

史蒂夫的脸色很难看，好像马上就要吐出来了。他走走停停，自言自语了一阵，转过身想对巴基说什么，才发现原本跟他并肩而行的男人又落到他身后去了。

这条路上往来的行人并不多。他们特意选择了僻静的小路，尽可能少和其他人接触。这确实省去了很多麻烦，否则这个笑得掉眼泪的英俊男人会吸引太多人的目光了。

“天哪，史蒂薇，”巴基擦了擦眼角，“你这是在紧张吗？”

“……别笑了，巴基。”史蒂夫红了脸，看着巴基在身边还是让他觉得平静了不少。巴基笑得太过夸张，一点没有了平时安静平和的样子。史蒂夫挠了挠下巴，心想自己的表现一定太糟糕，否则怎么会让巴基笑成这样呢？

“我从来没有见过你这个样子，”巴基的声音有些奇怪，显然是没有从刚刚的大笑中缓过来，“以前我带你去的那些四人约会，你也从来没有这么紧张过。”

“可这次不一样。”史蒂夫争辩道。

有什么不一样呢？史蒂夫愣了愣，连他也没想过理由是什么。

“嘿，我知道、我知道。”巴基摆摆手，止住了笑，眼泪好像还停不下来，又散漫地用手揩去了泪珠，“你爱她，我知道。”

史蒂夫没有说话。

是的，巴基永远是最了解他的人。瞧，连他自己都想不到原因，巴基能够准确无误地发现。他爱佩吉·卡特，所以才会紧张得不像自己。他担心自己一个人做不来，他害怕会踩到对方的脚，他不知道该怎么跟佩吉解释自己来自未来这件事。

史蒂夫用手拨了拨头发，没有镜子也就没办法搞清楚自己的发型是不是乱七八糟，也看不到自己的衣领有没有翻好。还有胡子，他刮干净了吗？

“别担心，你看起来很好。”巴基拍了拍他的肩，又帮着把被他搞乱的头发理顺，“也用不着担心会踩到她的脚，你会跳舞的。记得吗？你有个很不错的舞蹈老师。”

巴基靠近时，史蒂夫觉得完全安心了。对方身上的味道和他的一模一样，须后水的味道，洗发水的味道，沐浴露的味道……他们住在同一个屋檐下，共享这大部分的物品和空间。他看到自己的“舞蹈老师”笑得自信，自己也变得自信起来。

巴基倒退了几步，上下打量着这个金发大个子，然后满意地点点头。

“走吧，jerk，可别让人家等太久。”

歪戴着帽子的大男人像个孩子一样嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，推搡着好友一直向前走。史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，顺从地迈开步子向着通亮的巷口慢慢走去。

眼睛因为突然的光照眯了起来，史蒂夫撇过头，看到了弯腰把掉在地上的帽子捡起来巴基。

他怎么一直没有想过这件事呢？巴基不会陪着他去找佩吉的，接下来的路他要自己走，之后的事他也必须自己一个人去做。

巴基也是一个人。

他要去哪里？他会去什么地方？史蒂夫看着巴基拍了拍帽子上的灰尘，又把它盖到头上，这次还是歪歪的。巴基从来不会认认真真地把帽子带好，这种歪戴帽子的方式完全是他自己的风格。这个男人可是连军帽都会戴歪的。

“怎么？”巴基好像听到了史蒂夫的心声一般，特意把帽子的角度调了调。

“你要回家吗？”史蒂夫犹豫着问。

巴基想了想，摆了摆手，脸上的表情让史蒂夫觉得难受：“不了吧。”

“为什么？”

“他们已经收到‘我’的死讯了，”巴基努力装作若无其事，“我不想看到他们哭，蕾贝卡现在一定哭肿了眼睛……我不能再伤害他们一次。”

史蒂夫不知道该怎么回答巴基，只沉默着点了点头。

“我会有地方去的。”巴基慢慢踱步走出巷口，在阳光下再次露出了笑容，“你安心跳舞就好，不用在意我。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，想说什么，却又不知道该怎么开口。

“我明白。”巴基说，“这个机器我会用，我知道怎么调整到2023年，怎么定位到我们出发的地点。别担心太多，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫低下头看看着地面，也许是在看着自己的鞋子。他还没有下定决心——现在为止，那个念头只是一闪而过，巴基却早就猜到了，甚至做好了准备。

“巴基？”清亮的女声从不远处传来，惊讶又喜悦，伴着轻轻的哭腔又带着颤音，“你是巴基·巴恩斯吗？”

这声音他听过。史蒂夫快步走出巷口，站在巴基身边，和好友一起转过头看着迎面走来的年轻女孩。

是个红发姑娘，柔顺微卷的头发披散在肩上，浅色的波点裙看起来可爱又充满朝气。女孩瞪大眼睛，因为激动而张着嘴，浅粉色的嘴唇在微微颤抖。

巴基有些茫然地看着女孩，又转头用询问的眼神看了看身旁的挚友。

史蒂夫根本没有看向巴基，只是皱紧眉头看着红发女孩，仿佛他面对的不是一个普通市民，而是一个堪比灭霸的强大敌人。

红发女孩？

巴基回过头，看着几乎要哭出来的女孩。他第一反应是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，然后立刻把这个想法否定了——如果是娜塔莎，那她该有一百岁……

“你为了替一个红发女孩赢一只玩具熊花了三美元。”

“她叫什么名字来着？”

“多洛莉丝，你叫她——”

“多多？”巴基脱口而出。

女孩快步扑向巴基，脑袋埋到他胸前，手臂紧紧地圈住他，呜呜地哭泣起来。

“巴基哥哥，我就知道、我就知道你会回来的……我们约定过的，等你回来就去约会，你会给我赢更多的小熊——”

巴基有些为难，看了看紧紧抱住自己不放的多多，又看了看史蒂夫。本来不该这样的，他想，如果他没有遇见多多的话，或许女孩很快就会好起来，忘了他、找到真正合适的人然后更加快乐地活下去。

巴基从来没有想过停留在过去，尽管过去很美好，他还有家人，有更多的朋友。但是未来需要他，曾经犯下的过错也没有完全弥补。他逃不掉，也不想逃跑。

他抬起手臂拍了拍多多的后背，轻轻地安抚着泣不成声的女孩，再次用眼神询问史蒂夫应该怎么处理这种情况。

但美国队长并没有搭理他——史蒂夫看起来很烦躁。巴基有些猜不透他的想法了，从这个女孩出现开始他就一直绷着脸，好像为了什么事在恼怒。

会是什么事？

他看到了自己手腕上的机器，恍然大悟。原来还是因为这件事……史蒂夫恐怕时等急了吧，担心多多会占用他们太多时间？毕竟他深爱着她，自然迫不及待地想去见他的女孩。

巴基压下心中的酸涩，苦笑着微微摇了摇头。他没有叹气，没有做多余的动作、也没有说什么奇怪的话。

他什么都理解。早在七十多年前，早在佩吉穿着一袭红裙出现在小酒馆里，他就明白。史蒂夫看着这个机器发呆时他就猜到这个傻小子想做什么了。

没关系，巴基想，他可以在未来等着他的男孩，陪着他直到最后，信守他的诺言直到佩戴白花的那天。

巴基瞟了史蒂夫一眼，低下头轻轻拂过女孩红色的发丝，慢慢开口：“我怎么会忘记呢？我们还有一场约会。”

他没有看见史蒂夫僵直了身体，瞪着眼睛难以置信地看着他。

“你想去什么地方都可以，”巴基的声音好像从来没有这么温柔过，“想玩什么都可以。别哭了，我回来了呀……笑一笑吧，你笑起来的样子好看多了。”

史蒂夫倒退了两步。

“那……我先走了。”他甚至没有告诉巴基要去什么地方，要去做什么。腿脚就像有自己的意识一样跑个不停，回过神来身边早就没有了巴基和多多的身影。

史蒂夫停下脚步，匆匆回头看想找回他最好的朋友。他想起来自己还没跟巴基好好说一声再见；巴基最后是不是跟他说了什么话？他是不是遗漏了什么信息？

可是——

他不能去打扰他们的约会。


	2. (中)

3

巴基又转过头去看了看左边，手上拿着的棉花糖也不自觉地倾向左边，有意无意地让人觉得他想递给本该站在左边的人吃。

然而他的左手边空无一人。树荫下供人稍息的长椅让他和女孩两人坐着绰绰有余，两旁都有足够坐下小孩的位置，说不上宽余也并不逼仄。倘若他和女孩之间贴得更紧密一些的话，留下来的空位会更多。可谁也不会在意这种事，也没有谁会不识时务地挤到这对小情侣中间，或是和他们共同分享这张长椅。

多多好奇地看了巴基一眼，发现对方的心思完全没有在自己身上。她也不气恼，反正原本也是她一时兴起要来游乐场玩的，或许几年的军旅生涯让巴基对这一切都失去了兴趣也说不定。女孩低下头看着自己的小皮鞋，为了这次约会，她特地把这双皮鞋从柜子顶部取下来，还费了点心思去把它们擦拭干净。搭扣上的白色小花已经发黄，任她怎么努力也无法恢复原样。原本还担心巴基会发现，她甚至还想到了好几种说辞来转移巴基的注意力。可现在……巴基甚至连她特意换上的白色碎花裙也没在意。若是在战前，他一定会说些好听得夸张的话来哄她开心，也一定会在约会之前准备各种各样的小玩意儿来逗她发笑。

她们都那么地喜爱巴基呀。多多侧过脸偷偷看了看巴基，对方正好回过神来发现女孩在偷窥，便对她露出了一个浅浅的笑。害羞起来的女孩又低下头去舔食属于她的冰激凌，目光却忍不住又飘向巴基的方向。

不知道他这几年来都经历了什么。巴基还是跟参军前那样英俊帅气，无论是穿着便装还是几年前最后一次和他见面时穿着一身笔挺的军装的模样，都美好得让人移不开眼睛。那头略显凌乱的短发也好，依然歪戴着的帽子也罢，明明都还是跟她曾经熟悉的巴基哥哥一模一样，但他的笑容好像已经没有了往日那种感觉了。有什么东西蒙在巴基脸上，像霜雪一样冰冷的东西，把这个大男孩原本的温度都夺取了。

“巴基……巴基哥哥。”多洛蕾丝攥紧手中的冰激凌，鼓起勇气想跟他说些什么。或许是在军营里已经见识过太多女人，她这种没有经历过太多苦难坎坷、像个长不大的小孩的女性已经没办法吸引他哪怕一丁点注意力。否则要怎么解释这一个多小时来巴基的心不在焉呢？

巴基弯起眉眼对她笑，可是这个笑容同样是那么飘。这个过分礼貌的笑容让多洛蕾丝瞬间明白了什么。她想起自己在报纸上看到巴基的名字时嚎啕大哭的事，也想起那以后偷偷摸到巴基家、妄想看到这个大男孩站在家里临街窗户边等着她的画面，却换来那个深发色的小女孩揉着通红的眼抽噎的画面。她跟着那个女孩一同抽噎，迷迷糊糊地从巴基家走回自己家里，又迷迷糊糊地哭起来，从小声呜咽到嚎啕大哭，这中间完全不记得如何过度。她想过巴基还活着，就像曾经每一次告诉她弄丢了她喜爱的小饰品，最后还会像变魔术一般凭空变出来——她的巴基哥哥总喜欢骗人，也总能骗到她。于是每天晚上入睡前，她都会祈祷自己能梦见自己和这个心爱的大男孩重逢，男孩像过去一样歪戴着帽子，张开双臂抱着她，告诉她：

“我怎么会丢下我最好的女孩呢？”

或许该感谢上帝让她和巴基重逢。尽管多洛蕾丝并不知道巴基究竟都经历了什么，但毕竟他们还是相聚了，她以为他们还能像过去一样。但现实总是爱开玩笑。

“我……”多多吸了吸鼻子，努力稳住心神，“这是我们最后一次约会。”

巴基露出了她从未见过的惊愕表情，这却让多多的心情变得畅快了一些。她看着巴基把棉花糖递到她嘴边，露出的笑容不再是那种虚伪的、礼貌的微笑。尽管苦笑并不是她想要的，但也比那种假面具更讨人喜欢。

“对不起，多多。我……我不值得你喜欢，”巴基说，“你是个好女孩，你值得更好的人，也应该得到更美好的人生，而不是……”

巴基低下头，看了看自己的左臂。多洛蕾丝紧紧咬着下唇，却没能忍住眼泪。

“你在军队里遇见了那个人吗？”女孩的声音因为哭泣而断断续续。

“……是。”

“她是个很好的人吗？”多多揉揉眼。巴基贴心地为她擦掉眼泪，女孩才发现巴基一脸愧疚地看着她。多多不需要巴基对她抱有歉意，她只是——她只是希望巴基幸福。

“她值得你去爱吗？”比我还值得吗？多多咽了咽，声音依旧颤抖。

“如果是那个人的话，永远值得。”巴基揉了揉多多的头发，笑得太温柔，美好得如同大师的油画，“那个人值得我付出生命……甚至愿意留在那个人身边，直到永远。”

可你为什么看起来就要哭了呢？

 

4

史蒂夫看着窗外。天色明媚，阳光正好。

小餐桌边，坐在他身旁的佩吉·卡特穿着一袭红裙，正如当年他和巴基一同在小酒馆里喝酒时悄然而至那样。曾经这个女郎的存在让他移不开眼、忘记了一切，连巴基也抱怨自己被忽略。明明她曾经是他的精神支柱，史蒂夫在见面之前还紧张得被巴基嘲笑了一番，但为什么见面之后却没有了应有的激动和喜悦呢？

佩吉伸出手来叠在他的手背上，在浅色的桌布上两人的手紧紧地贴在一起。史蒂夫可算回了神，目光从窗外移到室内，将这个家里的一切都打量了一番，最后才从餐桌上两人的手转到这个身穿红裙的女郎身上。紧皱的眉头终于舒展了一下，史蒂夫看着佩吉，露出了轻松的笑容。

“我很高兴再遇见你，史蒂夫。”佩吉的声音有些颤抖。方才交谈时，这个坚强的女人就几度哽住，仿佛马上要哭出来。史蒂夫曾经见过病榻上流泪的佩吉，然后马上又联想到那之后重伤的弗瑞、突然出现的冬日战士、洞察计划……以及巴基。

想到巴基是多么容易的一件事。

想到巴基也在这个时空，尽管他们并没有身处同一空间、彼此无法相见，但只要知道巴基也在，史蒂夫就觉得莫名地安心。他开了小差，在他和自己的挚爱感人至深的重逢场合，他心里想着的却是另一个人，甚至因为那个人而无意再听对方说话。史蒂夫努力集中精神，听着佩吉的声音，试图理解她的话。

“……不必担心，你带领我们取得了胜利……战争结束了……”

战争结束了。史蒂夫的目光游移到佩吉的红裙子上，想到他曾经历过的大大小小战役。在最后，他们最近的一场战争发生在当下的未来——时间如此奇妙。他们逆转了败局，逆转了时间，所以他才得以回到这里，弥补他的遗憾。

此外还有什么不满呢？在这里，他不是已经拥有了理想中的一切了吗。他可以和佩吉跳完这支舞，更可以和她携手共度余生。

巴基也在，不是吗？史蒂夫想到那个穿着浅色裙子的红发女孩，想到巴基曾经那么执着地要为她赢下那只玩具熊。巴基也很爱多多的吧？史蒂夫觉得心底有些刺痛，却不无安慰地想，巴基也会为了多多留下来的吧。

“我想，”史蒂夫弯起嘴角，牵过佩吉的手，“我还欠着我最好的女孩一支舞吧？”

佩吉的笑容跟他印象中的一样甜美可人。史蒂夫牵着她的手，穿过了餐桌和凳子，迈步走向更开阔的客厅。红衣女郎转身走向留声机，为他们即将跳起的舞步选了一首最合适的歌曲伴奏。

“这是首不错的曲子。”史蒂夫听着前奏，搂上佩吉的腰。他听过很多首歌，从过去，到未来，在“未来”的一众好友推荐下也主动听了不少歌曲，但没有哪一首是熟悉到一听前奏便能认出来的。而这一首史蒂夫也确信自己听过，或许是在某个特殊的日子，他居然觉得自己对它印象深刻，只是怎么也想不起这是什么曲子，又时什么时候听过。

“我也很喜欢，”佩吉贴在他的胸前笑了几声，两人开始伴着音乐慢慢地迈开舞步。史蒂夫居然是如此熟练，动作也不如他曾说过的那么僵硬生疏。佩吉抬起头，对着这个金发男人说：“怎么，看起来你也不像没有和女人跳过舞的样子啊。”

他们依旧在音乐中起舞。史蒂夫挑挑眉，轻轻笑了一声：

“那是因为……”

『你有一个很不错的舞蹈老师。』

脑海里浮现巴基的笑脸。

那是在战前，没有战争的纷扰，他和巴基在布鲁克林的小房子里，伴着收音机随机放出的音乐跳起舞来。史蒂夫一直觉得这种事毫无意义，没有哪个女人会愿意和会踩到她们的脚的男人共舞。巴基跳着不知道从哪里学来的女步，一下一下地引导着这个笨拙的金发小个子；史蒂夫自认没有舞蹈天赋，一圈下来竟然把巴基原本锃亮的黑皮鞋踩成了灰色。

『你只要给我擦擦鞋子就好了。』巴基从来不收学费，好像看着史蒂夫僵硬的、机械的舞姿就是对他最好的奖赏。

史蒂夫晃了晃神，不留心就踩到了佩吉的脚。

“对不起，佩吉。”史蒂夫猛地回神，停下了脚步，难怪歉意地看着他的女孩。

“我收回前言，”佩吉笑着摆摆手，“你确实是不怎么会跳舞。”

她再次牵起他的手，正好留声机里传来了熟悉的女声，熟悉的旋律，再熟悉不过的歌词：

“Kiss me once then kiss me once again...”

史蒂夫看到了带着面罩的冬日战士。那时他和巴基在新世纪初次相遇，巴基就站在那里，拿枪管对着他，朝他开火，与他缠斗，在航母上把他打得几乎失去意识……最后却又是巴基把他从河里拉上岸。

那同样是他的巴基，尽管并不是这个时间线上的巴基。他知道和他一同前来的巴基正和某个女孩约会，就如同他自己也正在为了自己的私事“忙碌”着。

可这之后呢？这支舞结束，他也许可以留下来，隐瞒关于未来的一切，换取和佩吉共度余生的机会；那巴基呢？他真的会留下来吗？

史蒂夫突然想起巴基的笑容来。他从来不知道自己竟然这么想念那温暖的笑，那结实的拥抱，还有巴基独有的嗓音。巴基永远那么懂他，就算他还什么都没说，巴基就已经做好准备要独自一人回到未来。

他要被巴基抛弃在这个过去的世界里了。

史蒂夫发现自己从来没考虑过这种事。他曾经，在灭霸打过响指、巴基消失以后，独自一人在那个世界生活了五年。可是那漫长的五年里根本没有任何值得回味的记忆，他失去了比一切更重要的东西——那时候他以为自己只是太过怀念过去。

史蒂夫翻出指南针，看着古旧的宝物，翻开还有他曾经的挚爱的照片。在它身上，史蒂夫能回想起很多——太多，这些回忆都有重量，也有温度。每一次回想，逝者的面貌会重现，仿佛那个永远在他身边、总是开他玩笑的中士会拍着他的肩膀，再一次对他露出那么好看的笑容来。

巴基从来不会握紧他的手，而是放任他自由，只是每一次史蒂夫想回头时，巴基都会张开双臂，准备给他一个温暖紧实的拥抱。

乐声停止，佩吉贴在史蒂夫的胸前，轻轻地合上眼，像个沉醉在美梦中的少女。

“听着，佩吉，”也许这并不是一个好主意，史蒂夫收紧了一下手臂又松开，为了即将说出口的话而苦恼得皱起眉头，“我知道……我知道你以后会有很美满的人生……”

佩吉轻轻地笑了起来。

“……但那个人不是我。”史蒂夫生硬地说，“我……也许……我们彼此错过了，也许是很……遗憾，但你能遇到那个——”

“我知道。”佩吉离开了他的胸膛，踮起脚尖在他唇上留下最后一吻，“我猜你并不是他——又或者说，你就是史蒂夫，但不是我熟悉的那个，对吗？”

史蒂夫艰难地点点头。

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。起码我不会为这支舞抱憾终身了。”


	3. (下)

5

多洛蕾丝挽着巴基的右臂，兴致盎然地跑向另一个方向。她才刚刚从旋转木马上下来，难得又变回了曾经那个无忧无虑的、在约会中只想着讨爱人欢心女孩，一蹦一跳地走到巴基身边。她爱着的男人站在一边看着她，用那么温柔又温暖的笑容面对她，等着她回到身边。

真奇怪，明明从小听说的故事都是王子会骑着白马、披荆斩棘解救公主。多多坐在木马背上想，她反而变得像个英雄，给莫名地忧虑又悲伤着的巴基带去笑容。角色换转原来是这样的感觉，当年那个那么孩子气的自己、总是生闷气又尝尝哭泣的自己，巴基是不是也这么头疼地变着法子哄她开心，想着所谓的“惊喜”和“浪漫”想得焦头烂额呢？

巴基左手拿着可乐，因为被女孩拉着右臂不得不倾身向前。不带盖子的水杯里，深色的液体因为急剧的动作而晃动不停，险些溢出杯口、洒到地上。

“巴基哥哥，你猜我看到了什么？”女孩停下脚步，松开巴基的手臂后向前跳了两步，有如舞步一样轻快的步伐突然刺痛了巴基的心脏。

巴基的笑容变得勉强，但女孩身上浅色的裙子让他变得更自在了些。这是他和多多的约会，这时候不应该想着别人的事。巴基站直身子，对着笑容灿烂的女孩摇了摇头。

女孩歪歪头，艳丽的红发在空中动了动。她不太满意巴基的回答，撇撇嘴表达着自己的情绪。

“我猜不到。”巴基向前走了两步，把多洛蕾丝因为奔跑而变得凌乱起来的红发轻轻抚弄了一下。他本该对所有这一切都了如指掌的，曾经他如此擅长和女孩子们交流、相处，即使是临时起意的约会也绝对有一大把值得去的地方。而现在，巴基几乎连“多多”的原名都想不起来了。很多人、很多事都变成了太过远久的记忆，留在他受伤的脑子里连这些美好的回忆都一同支离破碎、飘渺虚幻。

这怎么可能猜到呢？他都已经不再是当年那值得被爱的巴基·巴恩斯了，年轻时的鬼点子在一次次的电击洗脑中被洗刷干净，过上普通人的生活于他而言太过奢侈。

苏瑞治好了他的脑袋，但永远也不可能有谁能治好他的心。做过这么多肮脏的勾当之后，他根本摆脱不了缠绕他的噩梦——尽管史蒂夫一次又一次地告诉他：“那不是你”，但巴基知道，那就是他自己。举枪的人是他，扣动扳机的人也是他。

『我不知道我是不是值得你这么做。』

这个问题依然萦绕在心中。偶尔在瓦坎达牧羊的空当也会觉得迷茫——如果托尼杀了他，史蒂夫还能继续当美国队长，而不是隐姓埋名、四处流浪，还成了通缉犯。

“我不记得这附近有什么了。”

巴基笑着对多洛蕾丝说。当想到史蒂夫此时此刻正在和自己心爱的红裙女郎共舞，想到这个布鲁克林笨小孩终于找到了自己的幸福时，巴基总是会感到欣慰。

即便是那个男人的生活里不再有自己的存在……但起码，巴基知道自己永远是最了解史蒂夫的人。

多多侧过身指了指不远处的射击摊位，在架子的最顶上放着两只小熊。

女孩朝他眨眨眼，摇了摇他的手臂：“你跟我约定过，要给我赢好多小熊的啊。可不能食言啊，巴基哥哥。”

“当然。”巴基跟她一起走上前，跟摊主沟通一番后接过气枪。如果真是这时候的他，或许会为了博得女孩欢心而尽情卖弄，但巴基满心只是想要弥补这个可怜的、在他也完全忘掉她的情况下默默地等着他的女孩。多多哭过的眼睛依然泛红，此刻却对他露出甜美的笑容，仿佛他们是一对恋人，进行中的不是离别而是再普通不过的约会。

巴基看着架子上的两只小熊，笑容僵住在脸上。

它们应该被称为“一对小熊”才对。左边的那只穿着一件黑色的西装，脖子上还带着领结；右边的小熊穿着一条好看的红裙子。两只小熊肩并肩地排坐在架子上，好像婚宴上的一对新人。

史蒂夫会在婚礼上穿得这么蠢吗？巴基想，却发现他这辈子都不可能亲自看到答案了——他好像还半开玩笑地跟史蒂夫约定过，要在婚礼上当个比新郎还英俊的伴郎。

他这时才想起来，“现在”的自己根本不可能有心思想如何卖弄技艺去吸引女孩了。

“巴基？”多多不安地问。她也发现巴基发呆的时间太长了，担心他身体不适。

“没事。”巴基笑了笑，端起枪对准小熊，“多多，等着我帮你把所有小熊都赢回来。”

扣下扳机，一下，身穿黑色西服的小熊仰面朝天地倒下了。耳边伴着多多的欢笑声和拍手声，摊主也笑着夸奖了几句。然而对着那只穿着红裙子的小熊，巴基看着它，却总想到另一个人。

分神间连他自己也没发现已经开了枪，这一发子弹算是浪费了，连那条红裙子都没碰到。附近依旧欢笑声不断，而多多只是有点可惜地叹了口气。

没关系，还有最后一次机会呢。巴基看了看多多，用眼神安慰她。可女孩毕竟不是史蒂夫，他和她永远也达不到那种默契。女孩笑着跟他说没关系，摇摇头说拿不到第二只也可以。

巴基轻轻叹了口气，又一次集中注意力在那头小熊身上。这次连身穿红裙子的小熊也应声倒下，多多高兴得蹦蹦跳跳着，完全是个小女孩的模样。

摊主把两只小熊拿给他们的时候好像说了什么，巴基没认真听清楚，多多红着脸说了很多否认的话。女孩把两只小熊都抱在抱在怀里，笑得满足，回过头却看到巴基抬起手臂看着手表——她误以为那是巴基的手表。

“要走了吗？”多多问。

“我先送你回家。”巴基拍了拍她的头。女孩泫然欲泣的模样让巴基有些不忍心，可他能做的只有这么多。

多多低下头揉了揉眼，抬起头时努力地忍住泪水。她踮起脚尖吻了一下巴基的脸颊。

“我很喜欢你，巴基。”

“对不……”

“所以我希望你能永远幸福下去。”多多说，“我能要一个临别拥抱吗？”

 

6

史蒂夫并不知道巴基和多多会在哪里约会。他逃跑得太快，甚至忘记了跟巴基约定一个会合地点。从佩吉家离开后，史蒂夫只能在这附近的盲目地寻找。巴基说过不会回家，但史蒂夫还是绕到巴恩斯家偷偷看了一眼。

巴恩斯太太一边看着全家福一面抹眼泪。巴恩斯先生并不在家里，史蒂夫想他应该上班去了；蕾贝卡呢？透过小窗户并没有看到那个被巴基惯坏的、总是吱吱喳喳的女孩。

巴基太宠着妹妹，宠得连史蒂夫都会嫉妒。有时女孩还会有意无意地在他面前显摆巴基对她的宠爱，可长久以来史蒂夫都没能想明白自己为什么会因此恼火。

史蒂夫急匆匆地从巴恩斯家离开，仔细想着当年那些可笑的“四人约会”都在什么地方进行过。

他从一个街区跑向另一个街区，又从一个公园冲向另一个公园，最后才不得不停下脚步，好好理清自己的想法。史蒂夫觉得自己的脑子乱得一塌糊涂，可又清醒得很。此刻他只有一个念头，就像在新世纪和巴基重逢以后脑海里也只有一个想法——巴基·巴恩斯。

巴基在哪里，他就去哪里。

又或者说，有巴基在的地方才是他应该去的地方。

史蒂夫在树荫下正了正因为过度奔跑而乱七八糟的衣服，刚抬起头却看见射击摊前那头艳丽的红发。

女孩穿着浅色的裙子，怀里抱着两只小熊，踮起脚尖亲吻自己心爱的人。这画面本该是多么美好——若果对象不是巴基的话。

史蒂夫觉得呼吸困难，好像早就摆脱的哮喘又一次缠住他。可他已经不是那个值得巴基分神去关心的小豆芽了。

那对恋人在交谈。

巴基张开双臂抱住了那个红发女孩。

史蒂夫转过身，茫然地向前走，连他也不知道自己应该去往什么地方。巴基不会留在这里的，史蒂夫想，他连自己家都没有回去。

或许巴基现在就带着多多回家呢？

史蒂夫的脚步顿了顿。为什么不呢？为什么他不希望多多站在巴基身边，为什么他不希望巴基留在这里，过上他以为的“安稳日子”？

未来需要巴基——可未来不也一样需要他么？史蒂夫不能理解自己为什么会有过留在过去的念头，这样的过去，这样的“安稳”根本毫无意义。没有巴基，还能谈什么意义，还有什么称得上希望和未来。

史蒂夫回头，追寻着那个在熟悉不过的身影。他不能再逃避了，也不能再迟钝下去。或许他早就知道自己是怎么想的，只是害怕。但如果不试试，你怎么知道结果如何？

 

7

巴基刚把多多送回家，看着女孩恋恋不舍地频频回头，他只能用最温柔的笑容回报她，向她挥手道别。

那扇门关上后巴基才慢悠悠地向前走，又淡淡地开口：“你都跟了我一路了，这是要做什么？”

“……巴基。”是史蒂夫。巴基当然知道，就算在瓦坎达度过了一段休闲时光，但有些东西并不是轻易就能抹去的——比如这种敏锐的直觉。

“你在担心什么啊。”巴基叹了口气，看着从巷口窜出来的大男人，“我很好，你可以安心地过自己想要的生活。”

“我也是这么想的。”史蒂夫说得认认真真。

巴基点点头：“那么，祝福你。”

他上前抱抱史蒂夫，拍了拍他的肩膀，像以往每一次重逢、每一次离别时一样。

“不过，我怕是参加不了你们的婚礼。”巴基说，“你也不能邀请……一个‘死人’，对吧？这太吓人了。”

史蒂夫只是抱着他，一言不发。

“别担心。”巴基觉察到他在焦虑，于是轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“我会在未来等着你的。”

“不……”巴基听到史蒂夫说。

“什么？”

“Not without you.”

8

出现在机器上的依然是两个人。

史蒂夫和巴基紧紧拥抱在一起。山姆正激动地走上前，想要给他的好兄弟来个拥抱时，史蒂夫捧起巴基的脸，毫不犹豫地吻下去。

“早该如此了。”史蒂夫笑着说。


End file.
